One More Please?
by Imagine Believe Achieve
Summary: Max and Fang have four kids. Max wants one more but thinks that Fang isn't ready. Will Max be able to tell Fang? Will she get her one more? Sequal to Getting Out and Alex's Question.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so if your reading any of my other stories, you should know that I'm not able to write that much right now because musical rehersal is starting up, and I have literally no time to write after school. Hopefully I'll have more time after the first week of March. I hope you like this short little three-shot. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Max POV

"Mom! We're home!" Mara shouts.

"Mommy! Nick stole my toy!" Avia shouts.

My two ten year old twins daughters walk into the kitchen for an afternoon snack.

"Hi mom." Alex says cheerfully.

"Hi sweetie…" I say as I head into the family room and find Nick on the couch with a toy in his hand.

"Nickolas Thomas Ride. Get off the couch!" I shout. Avia comes running towards me and pulls at the bottom of my shirt.

"Mommy he took my toy and I was still playing with it." she cries out.

"Nick… give the toy back to your sister or you two won't be able to play with it for a while." I say sternly.

Nick doesn't move.

"One…"

Nick still doesn't move.

"…Two…"

Nick looks at the stuffed dog in his hand and then at his sister.

"If I get to three, no TV."

Nick jumps down from the couch and comes over to Avia and me.

"I'm sorry…" Nick whispers as he hands the dog back to his sister.

"For…"

"For taking the dog while you playing with it."

Avia take the toy and goes back to playing. Mara and Alex come over to me and give me a hug.

"You did good mom." Mara tells me.

"Well, I've tons of practice with the two of you."

"Oh come on mom… we were never like that… were we?" Alex asks.

"Yes you were… and sometimes worse."

I kiss both girls on the cheek. "You girls have homework?"

"Yeah… we have a test tomorrow."

"I need to pay a few pills. You two can go start on your homework. I'll let you know when your dad gets home."

"Thanks momma…" both girls say at the same time. They head up to their own rooms and I walk to the office.

~Twenty minutes later~

I'm sitting at the desk, trying to pay this bill for one hundred dollars. I lay my head in my hands and after a few minutes I feel someone rubbing my shoulders. I turn my head and I see Fang standing behind me.

"Hey… you're home…"

"Yeah… I got home a few minutes ago…" Fang gives me a kiss. "… You okay? It looks like you're ready to punch the computer." Fang says jokingly.

"Yeah… I'm ready to beat it with a baseball bat…" I turn around and glare at the machine. "… and the person who sent us the bill."

"Daddy!" Nick shouts as he comes running into the office. Avia is right behind him, but she slips and falls. Instantly she starts crying.

"Daddy!" Avia wails.

I watch as Fang scoops up our crying daughter and calms her down. I smile and I put a hand on my flat stomach.

_I would love to have just one more… it looks like Fang enjoys being a father… I wonder if he would  
want another one. _

"Mommy I'm hungry." Nick says pulling on my shirt. I crouch down to his level. "How about you go tell daddy so that I can get your sisters."

Nick nods his head and runs over to Fang. I head upstairs to Alex's room. I find her on her bed, reading a text book, listening to music.

"Alex, your dad's home…"

Alex looks up at me and smiles. "Okay."

"What would you like to do for dinner?

"How about we go to _Friday's_?"

"That'll work… how about you tell your father and I'll get your sister."

"Sure mom."

Alex takes out her headphones and closes the next book and follows be out of her room. She heads downstairs while I go to her sister's room.

"Mara… we're going to eat out for dinner tonight."

Mara looks up at me and nods her head.

"Max? Mara? You two ready to go?" Fang shouts up to us.

"Yeah… We'll be right down." I shout back.

Mara and I walk out of her room when all the sudden, Mara stops suddenly.

"Mom you okay?" she asks suddenly.

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine." I stutter.

"Mom you only stutter when you're nervous."

I open my mouth to say something, but my daughter cuts me off.

"There's only one person that I know who can help…" she steps toward me. "… Call grandma…" she whispers before heading downstairs.

I walk towards the stairs and I shout down to my husband. "Fang you can go on ahead… I'll meet you there."

"You sure? We can wait."

"I need to make a quick phone call. I'll just fly there."

"Okay! Come on guys… let's go…"

I hear footsteps go to the garage door and is slammed shut. I wait about five minutes before I call my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom I need to talk…"

"Max? What's wrong?"

"I wanna tell Fang something, but I don't know how."

"Max? What do you want to tell him?"

I don't say anything.

"Max…" Worry is visible in her voice.

"Mom I want another baby." I mutter quietly as possible.

"You know what Max… tell him the same way you told me."

"Mom what if he's not ready?" I ask panicked.

"Max I think he's always ready for a new baby."

"I just want one more." I whisper.

"Max you should tell him. To you he might not be ready, but he might be. You just have to talk to him."

"I will."

"Call me soon… everyone misses you."

"I will… I love you mom."

"I love you too."

I hang up the phone and head outside. I snap my wings out and I take off and head to _Friday's_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys so I know that this is late. Actually this is almost the only free time I've had for a while. This chapter is only 340 words, not including the A/N. So I will update the next chapter and do the mentions. Please check out my other stories.**

Chapter 2

Fang POV

Max is now putting the kids to bed. On the way home Nick and Avia fell asleep. I head upstairs and I see Max tucking Avia into bed. Watching this makes me smile.

_It looks like Max likes being a mom… I wish we could have one more, but I want her to be ready. _

I head to our room and get ready for bed. I take off my shirt and pants and put on some black pajama pants. I brush my teeth and Max comes in. She changes into a pair of sweats and a tank-top. She comes into the bathroom and brushes her teeth. After a few minutes, we spit out the toothpaste and crawl into bed. Max lies on her side facing away from me. I wrap my arms around her waist and she sighs.

"Max? You okay?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah… just… thinking." She says slowly.

I gently roll her onto her back. "What's going on in that mind of yours?"

Max bites her bottom lip; meaning she's deep in thought.

"Would you ever want to have…" Max mumbles.

"Max?" I ask. She sits up and hides her face in her hands. "Max… look at me…" She doesn't move. I pry her hands away from her face. I put my hands under her chin so she has to look at me.

"Max… please finish your question." I whisper.

"Would you ever want to have another one?" she asks.

"Another what?"

She doesn't say anything. Then everything clicks. She wants another baby.

"Another baby?" I voice my question. Max nods her head. "I just want one more… I mean I'm ready for it… but…"

I cut her off by kissing her. Max's arms wrap around my neck while one of mine is on the back of her neck, keeping my weight off of her, the other is on her hip. We pull apart and I start kiss the spot below her ear and she blushes.

"I'm ready too…" I mumble against her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys here is the very last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy it. I might do another sequal if I can come up with an idea. If you have one, please let me know. **

Chapter 3

Max POV

~Four weeks later~

I have been feeling like crap for the past few weeks. Fang called my doctor and set up an appointment for today, which I'm at right now. The doctor drew some blood and I'm waiting for the doctor to come back with the results. Fang would have come with me, but he is at work and Alex and Mara are at school and mom is watching Avia and Nick for me.

_Max do you know anything yet? _I hear Angel ask me.

_No… not yet. The doctor drew some blood and she hasn't come back with the results. I'll call when I get to the car. _

_Okay! _

A small smile forms on my lips and at that moment, the door opens. My doctor, Ana Jefferys walks in with a smile on her face.

"Well Max…"

~At dinner~

"Max what did the doctor say?" Mom asks me.

Mom invited me, Fang, and the kids to her house for dinner tonight.

"Let's just say, that our family is going to be a bit bigger again." I say with a smile on my face.

"OH my God! Congratulations!" Ella screams.

I wince at the volume as everyone but Fang walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"How far along are you?" Mom asks.

"About a month."

"Mommy; I'm hungry!" Avia shouts causing everyone to laugh.

"Well… let's go eat." Iggy says.

Everyone rushes out to the kitchen leaving Fang, Angel and I alone. I smile and Angel gives me a hug.

"I'm so happy for you…" Angel whispers.

"Thanks."

"Aunt Angel…come sit by me!" I hear Avia shout.

"No! Sit by me!" Nick shouts.

"I better go before they start to throw food." Angel slips into the kitchen, leaving Fang and I alone. I place a hand on my flat stomach and tears run down my face.

"Oh Max… please don't cry…" Fang says as he pulls me into a hug. I burry my face into my husband's black shirt and let the tears fall. "Max…" Fang whispers against the crown of my head as he rubs my back. "Please stop…"

I pull back and I smile. "Fang… they're tears of happiness." I sob out. I look up at Fang and my vision gets blurry from the tears.

"Awww sweetie… how about we eat and then we can head home…" Fang suggests as he brushes the tears away with his thumbs. I nod my head and we walk to the kitchen. We sit and we start to eat.

~An hour later~

After eating dinner Mom, Ella, the flock and the older twins help with cleaning the kitchen while the younger twins, Fang and I are in the family room. Nick and Avia are playing with some toys while Fang is holding me close to him. His one arm is wrapped around my waist, resting on my stomach while he plays with my fingers with the other hand. I smile to myself as I watch Nick gives up his toy to let his sister play with it. Slowly, my eyes close and I fall asleep.

~Line break~

"Max… Max… wake up." Someone whispers.

"Wha?" I open my eyes and see that I'm lying fully on the couch while Fang is kneeling on the ground.

"Hey we're about to head home." Fang says as he brushes some hair away from my face.

I close my eyes again.

"Ella; can you and Iggy get the kids into the car?" Fang asks gently.

"Of course; Alex, Mara, Avia and Nick, you guys are going home." I hear my sister say softly.

"Can we please stay longer?"

"No… your mom isn't feeling good."

"Okay…" I hear footstep go outside and the house goes silent.

"Max…" Fang whispers softly.

"No… I don't wanna…"

"Okay… you can go back to sleep." I feel Fang lift me up. "… Bye guys." I hear a chorus of "goodbyes" and we're outside.

~A half hour later~

"Max… we're home…" I hear Fang whisper.

I open my eyes and I see that we're pulling into our driveway. Fang shuts the car off and I open the back door of the car. The older twins get out of the car and head into the house, no doubt going to bed. Nick and Avia have fallen asleep so Fang and I carry them and tuck them into bed. Shortly we go to bed ourselves. After we tuck the kids in, we get ready for bed ourselves.

"You ready to be a mom again?" Fang asks quietly.

"Yeah…" I snuggle closer to Fang. "You ready to be a dad?"

"More than ever." Fang says before rubbing my stomach until I fall asleep.

**Okay so here are the mentions: **

**Israali Kotetsu is now following and has favorited this story. I wrote this story in my study hall so some of this might not be that good. **

** .Clover is now following this story. **

**CakeIsAGoodFriend is now following this story. **

**RikkiBrooke is now following this story. **

**Annie Matsukaze has favorited me, this story. **

**Fan of Show: Thank you. :D **

**GirlStandingInTheRain is now following me and this story. **

**FunSizedAuthor: Here's the next chapter. Is now following this story**

**ZivaKateAbby4Eva has favorieted this story. **

**volleyballgirl08 is following and has favorited this story. **

**THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS AND HAS REVIEWED. **


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**HELLOW EVERYONE! **

**SO TWO DAYS AGO (APRIL 9) I POSTED THE NEW, RE-WRITTEN VERSION OF THIS THREE-SHOT. PLEASE CHECK IT OUT.**

**THERE ARE SOME CHANGES NOT A LOT. **

**R&R**


End file.
